


die zeit des toten bischofs

by Natsume_Rokunami



Series: deutsch mit all seinen anomalien [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asylum, Drabble, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Other, Shorts, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsume_Rokunami/pseuds/Natsume_Rokunami
Summary: "Someday, I want to see a great field of flowers and big blue sky."I just want to be a human being, happy or sad, hard or happy, living together in peace.But all I saw around me was the darkness and the walls locked me inside.





	die zeit des toten bischofs

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first english fanfiction. bloody hell, too many grammatical mistakes here. sorry, I hope my language can be understood. criticism and open suggestions in the comment box.

_**I don't take any advantage of making this fanfiction, this fanfiction is made solely for self-satisfaction. tokyo ghoul and the characters belong to ishida sui.** _

****

**_Now Playing: The Neighbourhood – Female Robbery_ **

****

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

 

  The television in front of me showed so much madness.

 

  Striped glass screen, above the same screen. Black ants blocked the clarity of the screen, I sat on a single sofa in front of my television. There was only me, the couch, and the old television in this dark room. No lights, no windows.

 

  Oops, a bottle of alcohol standing at the foot of the sofa. I almost forgot about the bottle.

 

  My eyes fixed on the television, not switching, not blinking. I'm used to seeing this scene, the sight I see almost every day, like unreasonable opium. I have no reason to continue watching a broken video, but my body has not moved from the couch since five hours ago. I don't know for sure how long I missed without doing anything.

 

  "Ah, he's still the same, never changing." The other people's voices are heard from behind the door, several pairs of eyes I believe are peeking out from behind a small window. Their presence did not make my attenuation distracted.

 

  "It seems the video has become his obsession," whispered another. "That's what drives the patient off."

 

  "Today is a bit different, he asked for a bottle of vodka to the nurse. What do you think? "

 

  "I don't know, maybe he wants a new atmosphere?"

 

  "Honestly, I've never seen a patient order a bottle of vodka. From the nurse's story that brought a bottle of vodka, he asked her _very sane_. He even offered an alternative if he wasn't allowed to drink vodka—more like your husband when he wants to drink until drunk. Do you know?"

 

  "Eh? If imagine so _—if I remember correctly—_ patient number 203 got special handling? The illness is said to be quite heavy so—"

 

  "Yes, he can't get out of the asylum. Like a lifetime prisoner, to death, he'll be here forever. "

 

  They thought I didn't hear, just because I was _insane_.

 

  Bottle knock knocked on the floor as my hand grabbed it, the two nurses at the door jerked, I got used to seeing their horrified expressions when they saw me. From the news circulating in this mental hospital is, if I show the movement, it's a sign that they should immediately call a nurse and a special doctor to calm me down.

 

  Very funny.

 

  Why don't I just scare them? The young nurses.

 

  "Thanks, you two can go now." I closed the bottle cap, "Or do you want to come in and sit with me here?"

 

  Without saying a word, the two nurses ran away from the door, their hasty breath signaling their fear of me. I swallowed the vodka casually, wiped my lips with the back of my hand, closing the bottle again.

 

  I don't mean bad, but other people always think I will kill them afterwards.

 

  My eyelids were heavy, I took a deep breath while massaging my forehead, putting the bottle back to the side near the sofa leg. I tilted my head as I heard the footsteps of someone approaching the room, apparently the two nurses reported to the others after I invited them to speak. No one thinks I am good and safe to approach, except for one.

 

  "You scared them."

 

  A little smile that I give to doctors who always take care of me. The doctor never scared of me, he never thought badly of me. He didn't hesitate to treat me like a human being, not a monster to be feared by everyone. I forgot about the television for a moment, changing the sofa a little to deal with the doctor who had entered the room where I was.

 

  "You look pathetic, how long do you sleep?"

 

  My smile didn't fade, "One hour."

 

  "It doesn't matter how much fun you spend on television, but one hour of sleep is not a normal person's lifestyle." The doctor placed the white suitcase in front of me, his silhouette cleared from the television light, showing his hair and white glasses framing his eyes.

 

  My hair is also white, but I don't wear glasses.

 

  "Of course, because I'm abnormal, right, Doctor Arima?"

 

  His knees curled in front of me, kneeling with a suitcase, showing a pile of medicines of various labels. He didn't immediately reply, "That's why I'm constantly being told to inject you, Kaneki. You know I'm not interested in doing this as long as someone else can handle it."

 

  The name tag on my left bracelet reads 'Kaneki Ken'. Only he, Arima Kishou, made me not forget my own name. Everyone other than Doctor Arima always calls me with the patient's number, not the name.

 

  "Why not ask to move to another room, Doctor Arima?"

 

  "It's already the 12th time we repeat the same topic, I hope you still remember what I said." Doctor Arima sighed, looking at the tip of the syringe which sprayed a little liquid when pressed slightly.

 

  Chuckling, only Doctor Arima dares to tell me that.

 

  "It's like being bitten by an ant, I'm asking you to relax." Doctor Arima approached, carrying a syringe near me.

 

  Sleeves rolled up, I smiled thinly.

 

  "Yes I already know."

 

  Right in front of Arima Kishou, I can look like a normal human being.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tbc.**

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading.


End file.
